what to expect
by pink calalily
Summary: On hold. One word changes everything. They may know that they have chemistry, but how do two control freaks make this work?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

One word can change everything...

Nell was sick. she thought it was the flu or a stomach bug but after two weeks of vomiting she began to suspect.

_6 weeks before_

_Feeling herself pressed between a smooth wooden door and the hard plains of his body, feeling his heat seep into her core, she smoldered. Moaning as his hands ghosted over her shoulders, over her sensitive breasts and down to her waist where he grasped her and lifted. instinctively wrapping her legs around him as he grinds himself against her center, she gasps into the heated kiss._

_Ripped clothing flew as the two moved from the door to the bedroom. Knowing how small she was she wasnt just tossed but gently placed onto the bed. Feeling his kisses fallow the line of her jaw down her neck to her collar bone nipping and licking her pulse point causing heat to pool between her thighs. His mouth continued down to her pert nipples, drawing each into his warm wet mouth. Goose bumps erupted as a shiver over took her._

_Drawing him back up to her mouth she smooths her hands over his shoulders. raising her hips in invitation, she feels him touch her warm wet opening with the tip of his member. He slides in centimeter by centimeter pushing her control and his to the limit. Feeling his hips bump her she realized he was buried to the hilt. wrapping her legs around him again the start to move together. Building the coiling heat stroke by stroke carrying these two lovers over the cliff into a shared orgasm._

_The night was wonderful and neither wanted to think of what could be next here and now were all that mattered._

6 weeks later...

Pregnant...

Panic, shock, disbelief those words were floating through her brain.

Ringing as she waited for the person on the other line.

"Hello..."

"I need to talk can you come over tonight?"

"Yes, will 7 work?"

"See you then...can you bring peanut butter please."

hope you like it let me know I am hoping to be able to update as often as every few days. let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I re did this chapter I hope it reads better .

I don't own any part of NCIS:LA

Pregnant, the word hung in the air as the disbelief courses back and forth between the two women.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Your sure?"

"Yes"

"Oh Nell."

"I know he cares for me but how will this effect him? How do I tell him?"

"Nell he cares or he wouldn't have been with you or treated you like he has for the last 6 weeks."

Nell smiled re playing the last few weeks. G has been wonderful, leaving little things like a single flower on her driver seat. That was just the most recent, the smiles and the smoldering looks that would remind her of the night they shared.

"Nell, tell me why you are second guessing G?"

"Kensi I'm not second guessing him, I think I'm worried that Ill lose him." The sob broke as she voiced her worst fear.

"I can't tell you he won't be shocked but I don't think you are giving him enough credit. A baby Nell, his baby, he will be so over the moon. You were not here when Callen thought that a boy belonging to the girlfriend of his under cover persona. He was awed that it might be his child. He didn't let it show much but he was crushed that the boy wasn't his."

Letting this sink in Kensi leaves Nell long enough to put up her cup and muffin trash into the wastebasket.

"I'm going to head into work if you want me to be there when you speak to Hetty let me know."

After she left Nell sat thinking about what Kensi said about how Callen acted when he though he had a child. The churning in her stomach seemed to ease as she thought about the man she had gotten to know over the last 6 weeks and realized she was projecting her insecurities onto the man who doesn't even know that he will be a father is about 8 and a half months smiling Nell heads to work.

Leaving the coffee shop neither women notice a figure standing in line waiting to place his order. Sam knows soon that his partner will be receiving news that will rock his world but for the better G Callen now has a family that he created and Sam know that is is one of the best things he ever did. Sam worries though about how G will take this news. For now though he will wait and see, Nell needs to be the one to tell him.

R&R thank!


	3. Chapter 3

What to expect ch.3 full disclosure

**So I hope that the second chapter was ok. I need to set up the scene for what comes next so I hope you will stick with me.**

To say that her nerves were on end was an understatement. Her stomach was rolling, she was sick again. Telling Hetty that she was pregnant was almost as nerve-racking as the thought of telling Callen. Swallowing Nell walks towards he petite boss to let her know of the development.

Hetty knows something is going on it has been in the air for a while, she covertly watches her newest analyst hesitate then continue towards her desk.

Bracing herself Hetty asks "What can I do for you Ms. Jones?"

Nell stops and thinks about how to approach the topic she has in mind. Sighing she decided to just state what is going on as there is no way to gently reveal her condition.

"Hetty, full active duty in not possible for me anymore, a permanent OSP placement for the foreseeable future."

"Might I ask why?"

"I'm Pregnant" Nell blurts

Breathing in a deep breath for different reasons, one to easy her panic and the other to hide her shock.

Hetty knew something was going on in her office but she never thought this was it. She had an uncanny ability to know what all her staff were up to being caught unawares was a new feeling and she was not sure she liked it.

Nell was trying to calm herself down as she watched her normally composed boss recover from what was a much unexpected revelation.

"I will assume that you will be speaking to the father. Depending on what you have already told him we will have to come up with a plausible cover for your job." Hetty started, the stopped as she saw Nell shack her head.

"The father is well aware of what I do, his status is as high if not higher than mine."

Again Hetty is floundering with the knowledge that her analyst is in a relationship with a highly cleared person. Going on the offensive after two surprising revelations Hetty asks

"Do I know this person?"

Nell hesitates and chews on her lip before again deciding to rip the bandage off so to speak.

In a low voice she whispers "Yes Hetty you know him very well."

"Who is it Nell?" as names swim through her head.

"Callen" Nell says in a cautions whisper

Hetty leans back into her chair at this point in the conversation she is so surprised that she fails to keep her shock off her face this time.

Silence meets Nell's revelation and she becomes extremely nervous, she looks up at her boss, seeing the look on her face Nell knows to stay silent till Hetty recovers.

"Have you told him?"

"No, not yet."

"Please take the time to tell him now I would like to discuss the protocols with both of you."

"Hetty I know there isn't a rule about agents and support staff dating."

"Ms. Jones that is not what I am inferring. Please do as I ask and talk to Mr. Callen. Take him for a pastry run, do not come back until you have spoken to him or I call with a case."

Nell walks towards the bullpen having been dismissed. Meeting Kensi's eyes Nell nods and darts her eyes to Callen and back. Eyebrows hit Kensi's as she comprehends what is about to happen.

Nell walks up to Callen's desk. "Agent Callen can I talk to you for a moment?"

Looking up from his paperwork Callen nods, stands up ready to fallow Nell. Both walk out of the bullpen towards the exit.

"Nell where are we going?"

"Hetty asked that we go on a pastry run." Nell looking down at her feet misses the disbelieving look on Callen's face but his tone doesn't leave anything to the imagination.

"Really…..well that would be a first for me going on a food run for the kitchen before lunch."

Ignoring the comment "Do you want to drive or would you rather I drive?"

"I'll drive I don't feel like sitting in the sardine can today."

Outraged states "It's not that bad!"

"It is when you are almost over 5 and a half feet tall!"

"You don't like my car? After all the times I drove us to those outdoor markets you pick now to complain about my car!"

"Nell I was just stating a fact, no need to freak out."

Nell stopped turned and looked at Callen knowing he didn't mean what he said derogatorily but she took that way. She will blame it on hormones.

"What are you talking about Callen, I'm not freaking out?" confused and just a little irritated

"Nell you just became upset about me not liking your car it's not like it's a living thing with feelings."

She just stairs at Callen, her irritation has transformed into an overwhelming need to lash out and cry all at the same time. So instead of letting her emotions take over she takes the cold and distant path instead.

"You know what I can go by myself, however Hetty wanted me to talk to you about something, instead come with me."

Marching to her car she grabs the Pregnancy test and hands it to him.

"Congratulations, Hetty would like to talk to us about this. When you're ready let me know." she chokes out trying to control her emotions.

Not looking up Nell climbs into her car and backs out to go get the pastries she knows they don't need but she needs the space.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I tried to capture the hormonal thing without going to much into it. Let me know what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Children schedules and the rest of life happened sorry for such a long wait.

I own nothing in regards to NCIS:LA

Chp.4

Looking down at what was in his hands Callen pales "Pregnant" in digital letters glares back up at him; in a daze he walks back into the mission and the bull pen. Remembering the event 6 weeks ago that brought them to this point.

_Pushing her up against the door as he lifts her so she can wrap her legs around his waist he presses himself against her wet heat. Deepening the kiss when she gasps they start to fling cloths as he lifts her off the door and starts to walk towards the bed room. Gently placing her on the bed he fallows her jaw line peppering kisses as he goes. Reaching her collar bone nipping and licking her pulse point. Fallowing the curve of her breast to her nipples he draws one then the other into his mouth paying homage to her gorgeous body. Feeling the goose bumps and her shiver, he smirks knowing he caused that reaction._

_Feeling her urging him back up to her mouth he feels her hands smooth over his shoulders and then the lift of her hips in invitation. Shifting he moves the tip of his shaft t her warm and wet opening sliding in centimeter by centimeter. Feeling his control slipping and hearing her pants he know neither will last much longer, one more thrust and he's pushed in to the hilt. Feeling her warp her legs around him they start to move together, building the coiling heat stroke by stroke carrying them into a shared and shattering orgasm._

Being drawn out of his flashback by someone saying his name Callen looks up.

"G, you okay" Sam asks concerned. He has been saying his name for the last minute or so.

"Yeah, Sam I good, just remembering something."

Confused at Callen's response Sam glances down to what he is holding. Being a dad himself he recognizes the object in Callen's hand. Sam looks up at Callen noticing the pale face the dazed look and adds the test to that and he is getting a very clear if amusing picture of what is bothering his partner.

"G, you want to go for a drive?"

Before Callen could answer Hetty steps around Sam.

"Mr. Hanna may I speak to Mr. Callen, he has been tasked with something already and I would like to know why he is here and not there."

Walking away and knowing that Callen will fallow, Hetty heads towards her desk. Sitting in her chair Hetty waits. Having checked the surveillance for the garage she had been able to see that Ms. Jones had left without Mr. Callen and that telling him had not gone as well as both had hoped. Not having sound with the security feed, she still doesn't know exactly what happened; she just knows that her analyst and her senior agent had not discussed the issue at hand.

"Hetty, I know you already know, but….."

Hetty cuts him off

"What did you say to distress Ms. Jones?"

"Nothing, she wanted to take her car and I said I didn't feel like riding in a sardine can. I don't understand how she took offence! All of the sudden it was like I was insulting a living thing!"

His confusion was apparent and Hetty just wanted to laugh at his predicament.

"Mr. Callen did you consider that it really had nothing to do with the car it might have been the approach you used?"

"What?"

Knowing that sometimes men don't grasp these thing as quickly as women Hetty stated.

"She was hoping to speak to you about something extraordinarily important and you criticize something that apparently you have ridden in many times before without complaining."

Still confused as to what he had done Callen stays silent.

Sighing Hetty see that she is going to have to elaborate.

"Mr. Callen what do you have in your hand?"

"Hetty you know what this is."

"Yes I do, now you know that hormones are an essential part of pregnancy correct?"

"Yes"

"Then you know that it can be the most innocuous thing that can cause emotional reactions where there were none before?"

The light seemed to go on behind his eyes as Hetty watched him work out what she was saying and what had happened.

"So you're saying that she is not really upset about the car?"

"No she is not, now you need to find her before she comes back and at least attempt to talk to her."

Walking away Callen is absorbed into thought he passed the bullpen and his team without looking up.

Sam gets up and walks over to Hetty.

"Did I see what I thought I saw in his hands?"

Hetty looks up at Sam with a neutral expression on her face.

"Mr. Hanna I don't presume to know what you saw."

"We are going to have an interesting morning."

Silence was always the best thing to do when one couldn't confirm or deny a statement.

"I need to run an errand I'll have my phone if something comes up but I won't be gone long."

"Make if fast please there is paperwork that needs to be done."

**So I know that some men are not that dense and I love my husband but this was similar to how we found out about our first child. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed his reaction. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had life step in, so I am updating today and will update ch.6 soon.**

**I do not own NCIS: LA **

Ch. 5 Callen's POV

Walking back into the mission G reflects on the amazing revelation of the morning. Nell was pregnant! Deep down he knew that he was delighted, ecstatic even but for now he would go with shocked and terrified. He had only ever felt this was once before when he thought he had a son with Kristen. He had been deflated for a few weeks until he buried the feelings and desires to have a child to have a family. Locked away, compartmentalized to the point of being forgotten. Now it had all burst forth. As he moved to his desk (no one was there to question his musings.) he thought about the conversation he had just had with Nell.

_Having found her actually running the errand Hetty had sent her on G walked up to the pixie like woman. _

_"__Nell….?" He spoke softly so not to startle her._

_Watching her stiffen G braced himself for another confrontation. But before he could say anything she spoke._

_"__G, I know you are just as shocked as I was, maybe more so. However I need you and me to have a conversation about this."_

_Her voice was flat as if she expected him to yell and scream so she detached before it would hurt or she was expecting a scathing torrent of "how could this have happened?"," I don't want anything to do with it" or "you're on your own" comments from him. So instead he squatted down in front of her took her hand and gave her his genuine smile, saying._

_"__Nell we will be fine, you, me and the baby will be fine."_

_Looking into Nell's eyes he watched as tears gathered and her tension released._

_"__G I'm so scared."_

_"__I know so am I, but you know what is right there with the fear?"_

_She shook her head no_

_"__The excitement of knowing I have a family in this baby and with you."_

_Waiting for her to respond G decides that he needs to show her he is going to give it his all. In a move that is not in his nature being the loner that he is, after six weeks of nothing but professional interaction, G moves to sit by Nell gathering her up into his arms pressing a reassuring kiss to her hair. It seems that this unusual action of PDA have made her go silent so he waits holding her trying to nonverbally communicate the fact that he is not going to disappear._

_"__G, what do we do?"_

_"__We talk about the protocols for work and we adjust to the baby in our personal lives."_

_Watching as she nods, the knot in Callen's gut releases._

_"__What are the protocols at work?" Nell asks._

_"__Honestly I'm not sure I think Hetty knows and that she wants us to have discussed our personal situation before we move onto the work one."_

_"__So, G what are we going to do?"_

_"__I would like to raise this baby if you will let me. I know you might not have feelings past the other night but I would like to be a part of the child's life." G falters a bit knowing that even being in the baby's life for a brief time would make him happy. He was never one to hold onto things but feeling the need to grab hold of Nell and never let go of her or the child was so overwhelming._

_"__G….." Nell whispers into his neck as she has turned to hold him_

_Looking down as she shifts out of the hug to look up at him._

_"__G, I have those feelings, I just didn't know how to express them when all we did was interact at work afterwards."_

_Feeling the lightness in his chest Callen understands that this could mean he would be able to have Nell as well as the baby._

_"__How do you want to work this? I know its fast but I do have a house, you could move in….."_

_He trails off as he see the shocked look on her face._

_"__What?" he asks_

_"__You would let me move in with you?"_

_"__Well yes, why wouldn't I?"_

_"__I don't know you are a loner that has personal space issues."_

_Chuckling Callen leans in _

_"__I do but I seem to be comfortable with you in my personal space."_

_Watching a blush form on her face Callen laughs saying_

_"__Nell you would be more comfortable with more room. You would have a bedroom for you and one for the baby."_

_Watching as a flash of disappointment crosses Nell's face Callen wonders what he said to cause it._

_"__Nell I want you living at my home we will take us slow but I hope everything else can take a natural pace."_

_Seeing Nell hesitate Callen pushes on _

_"__You would have full rein to decorate as you need….." as he continues Callen misses the flash of independent stubbornness on Nell's face._

_"__G!" Nell's sharp tone stops him mid-sentence._

_With a questioning look on his face Callen falls silent._

_Nell draws in a breath. _

_"__G as much as I appreciate the sacrifice…"_

_Callen interrupts "Nell it's not a sacrifice."_

_Nell continues as if he didn't interrupt._

_"…__..but I think it's a little too late for separate bedrooms. If I move in I want us to explore each other but not start from scratch. We know each other intimately as well as have known each other professionally for a few years. I think we can state we have some knowledge of each other._

_"__Nell if that's what you want to do then that is what we will do. I want you and our baby in my life. So now that we have that part worked out what do yu say to heading back to the office and talking to Hetty?"_

_"__Let's go."_

Having taken separate cars Callen walks in to the bullpen heading to his desk he sees a brown paper wrapped gif on his desk. Looking around no one is there to give away who it was from. Opening the gift he pulls out a book. "What to Expect when you're expecting". Smirking he knows who this book is from.

"Mr. Callen please come here."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Knowing this was inevitable he walked to her office to start talking protocols. Stepping into Hetty's office Nell was already fidgeting with her hands.

"SO we have a situation that we need to discuss."

Looking at the two and waiting for their acknowledgment

"Yes Ma'am"

"Yes, Hetty."

"Good well as of right now Nell you will be on desk duty and only on active ops upstairs. Mr. Callen you are going to stay in active status until the last 6 weeks. This is not company policy but my policy. I have already put in the appropriate paperwork and advised the appropriate higher ups. I need you to sign some forms and then that will be that."

Stunned Callen and Nell just look at each other. Shaking her head Nell recovers first reaching for the pen on Hetty's desk.

"Thank you Hetty for getting this ready for us, I know how long it can take to cut through the red tape and get this all approved." Nell says

"Ms. Jones I would do nothing less for any of you. This is my way of helping."

"Nell's right Hetty thank you."

"Yes well do me a favor and keep the PDA to a minimum as much as I like the two of you I don't need to see that. I have enough to deal with between Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks" She smirks

Laughing both signed the papers designating the other as the next of kin. As the got up to leave Hetty stopped them with a raised hand.

"Now that the paperwork is out of the way. I am so happy for the both of you. Mr. Callen you have been the closest thing to a son I will ever have, I wish you and Ms. Jones the best and can't wait to me your child."

Nell and Callen thank Hetty again and head back to the bullpen. As the approach they both notice the other three are filled with their respective agents. All but one of the three can't seem to take their eyes off something on Callen's desk.

Callen stops and lets a whoosh of air out of his lungs.

"Nell Sam saw the test and I'm pretty sure he got me the book "What to expect when you're expecting" and I left that on my desk. So we can play with them or tell them and rope them into help us move you into our house."

"G Kensi knows I talked to her right after I found out…"

"Ok, so Deeks is the only one out of the loop."

"Yep."

"So we act like we don't know what they are talking about?"

"Yep, knowing Sam and Kensi they will play along."

"Ok, however we can't do that with Eric I need to be very careful with him about this."

This caught Callen's attention.

"Do WE need to have a talk with him?"

"No just me." Nell sighs.

"Ok, if you need me just buzz my phone."

Walking to the bull pen together as if nothing is new especially a baby they walk into a conversation Deek's is trying to have with Kensi and Sam.

"I'm telling you this is not a book you buy for a gag! Someone is pregnant in Callen's life there is no other reason for him to have it!"

"Deek's let it go it could even be on the wrong desk! Sam you would know what is going on in Callen's life…."

Kensi's sentence trailed off as the man himself walked in to take a seat at his desk. Watching Callen like hawk's eyeing a kill Deeks and Kensi don't miss how he rewraps the book and places it in his messenger bag.

"So Callen….Light reading material for when you head home tonight?"

"Yep Deeks a friend of mine is having a baby and I though why not. It would be like reading for a class and we all know I like taking classes."

"A friend of yours…Callen you don't have many of those so…." Deeks looks and Kensi who is horrified and shaking her head. Deeks sighs in relief. Switching his focus to Sam who head is down and his shoulders are shaking.

"So Big man you have something to tell us?"

Sam stops laughing fast at that comment.

"No not me man we are done with having kids. Michelle would kill me!"

All eyes were on Callen again.

"Common this is crazy your just messing with us right!"

As the teasing continued Nell headed up to ops to talk to Eric.

Callen watched Nell walk up to Ops while his protective side trying to take over wanting ot go with her and buffer what he knew was coming.

Callen was drawn back into the conversation by Sam.

"G give him a hint or something cause if he calls Michelle she is going to blow a gasket." He is trying so hard not to give into the chuckles that want to erupt as he watches Deeks and Kensi toss ideas of who Callen knew that could be having a baby. Kensi of course already knowing about Nell, she knew before Callen.

"Guys why isit so important or you to know?"

"G, YOU know someone who is pregnant you don't know many people so a pregnant person is even more unique….."

Deeks keep on his tangent of how weird it was that Callen could know many people let alone one who was pregnant. While the rest of the team ignored his chatter, Sam tried to catch Callen's eye.

Callen is head down and completely ignoring the team when they call are interrupted with a shout from Ops.

"You're WHAT!"

This causes Sam and Callen to standup, Deeks to shut up and Kensi to move quickly up the stairs.

Sam and Callen look at each other as the two junior analysts leave Ops, causing Callen to stiffen and wait. Callen stood still knowing Nell could hold her own but again the primitive instinct to protect was fighting his rational mind.

A few minutes later Nell walks out stops to mummer something to Kensi who had been waiting to enter OSP if there was another outburst. Nell continued to the stairs heading down to find her analysts. As she hits the Landing halfway down she sees everyone looking at her and she smiles. Catching Callen's eye she nods and smiles as she heads on her way to the work station behind the bullpen.

Deeks having watched the whole exchange from Kensi to Callen finally thinks he has the answer to his questions.

"SO Beale just found out he's going to be a papa huh?"

"What?" Asks Sam as if he miss heard.

"No." States Callen in a tone that left no room for argument.

"But Nell is the one that is pregnant right? It's just too coincidental! No one reacts like that to I cut my hair or I got a Tattoo!"

Nell walked up behind Deeks while he was talking.

"Well Marty I guess my secret is out all over the mission as I heard you all the way in the work area down here. Thanks so much for that…"

Deeks jumped and spun around looking as guilty and abashed as a 4 year old caught stealing a cookie.

"Not that it's your business but yes I am pregnant and no it's not Eric's."

Leaving it at that Nell walks past Sam and Callen winking at them both as she heads back up to Ops.


	7. Chapter 7

Due to family time constraints and personal health I will not be writing for a while.

Thank you for those who had constructive comments it helps me grow as I started writing while going through Chemo and used it as a way to get away.

This fic as well as my other incomplete ones will stay that way for now.


End file.
